


Good Lil' Boy

by AERCHIVE (aerClassic)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Collars, Kink Negotiation, M/M, puppy play if you squint and wish for it really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerClassic/pseuds/AERCHIVE
Summary: The worst part is that it starts out as ajoke.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 7
Kudos: 211





	Good Lil' Boy

The worst part is that it starts out as a _joke_. 

Yunho buys a cheap set of paws and a tail from Amazon for a New Year’s Eve party hosted in Yeosang and Wooyoung’s apartment that ends up encompassing the entire fourth floor of their complex and he subsequently forgets about the accessories when he loses a paw during a kegstand. Someone takes the other hostage and parades it around like a trophy. Yunho is too blasted on jungle juice to care and Hongjoong from across the hall has offered to kiss him at midnight, so, really, keeping track of some $30 outfit Mingi showed him last week is nowhere close to the top of his list for the night.

Hongjoong makes good on his promise as the clock strikes twelve. He does it again on the stairwell ten minutes later, pushes Yunho up against the wall and sucks a mean hickey at the base of his throat and bites down when Yunho whimpers too loud because Hongjoong is _awful_.

They get pancakes the next morning.

“Next time you should buy a puppy mask,” Hongjoong says with a grin, his chin in one hand swirling his fork in the leftover syrup on his plate with the other. “I think you’d be cute.”

“I’m not cute, I’m _handsome_ ,” Yunho corrects with false bravado even though his face feels like someone’s got a blowtorch held less than an inch away. He swallows. “And anyway you’re the cute one.”

“Am I,” Hongjoong asks like it’s the first time anyone has ever paid him a compliment even though Yunho knows for a fact half the complex and at least five stray cats follow him around hoping for a scrap of attention. “Hey, you wanna do this again?” He coughs. “Er, like, as a regular thing. No pressure though if you’re not really looking for anything serious, it’s fine if you aren’t.”

Charmed, Yunho nudges their ankles together under the table. “You want to make the hangover pancakes a regular thing? Your liver would probably stage a revolt after day three.”

Hongjoong glares, but it’s diminished by the scarlet stain on his cheeks and the dark eyebags from getting literally no sleep the night before. “You know what I’m asking, quit being a dick.”

“You’re so cute, hyung-ah,” Yunho giggles, and then, “Yes, _duh_ ,” when it looks like Hongjoong is going to come across the table and smack him with something other than his mouth, which would be a tragic misuse of trajectory. The third, fourth, and fifth kisses happen outside the diner as they’re trying, and failing, to go their separate ways for the day, leaning against the hood of Yunho’s old family sedan getting handsy just barely out of view of the diner windows.

Hongjoong is saying something like, “Did Mingi ever give you my number like I asked him to?”

Except, Yunho is too distracted by the flex of his kiss swollen mouth to answer, which means Hongjoong gets that certain glint in his eye Yunho remembers from the night before when they were interrupted by a conga line coming down the stairs. Anyway they end up back at Hongjoong’s apartment where Yunho loses track of how many times he’s gotten up close and personal with Hongjoong’s mouth because now he’s counting how many times he’s seen him naked. It’s a singular tally of one, but, god, it’s the best notch he’s ever made in his head.

“You’re seriously so pretty,” Yunho feels compelled to tell him when Hongjoong stretches over him, nipples pebbled up on his flushed pink chest glistening with sweat. He runs his nails down over the slight ridges of Hongjoong’s stomach. “ _Gorgeous_.”

“I hope you know the fact you can even make _words_ right now is an insult to my bedroom prowess,” Hongjoong hisses and then he’s doing something twisty with his hips that makes Yunho’s brain short circuit, breath punching out of him in a wheeze. Hongjoong grins triumphantly. “Better.”

After, he’s got lube all over his hands, Hongjoong yawning into his chest, and Yunho is feeling so at peace with the world he’s beginning to wonder if this is what it’s like to taste Nirvana.

“‘M gonna buy you a headband with dog ears,” Hongjoong murmurs, half-asleep with his eyes closed, “and a dog collar with my name on it.”

“You’re way too fixated on a costume,” Yunho laughs. Hongjoong hums, shifts until he can nudge his mouth over the swell of Yunho’s adam’s apple and lick over the indent of teeth he’d left there earlier. “Hyung—”

“You act like such a puppy though.” Hongjoong breathes softly against his neck. “ _My_ puppy.”

Yunho skates his hands along Hongjoong’s waist until he can hook them together at the base of his spine. “Think you might still be a little drunk.”

Hongjoong giggles. “Yeah, maybe.” He leans up to catch Yunho’s mouth again. “This was okay though, right? Not too fast?”

“Maybe a little bit, but to be fair you’ve been my walking wet dream since I met you last year in the mailroom.” Hongjoong laughs, vibrating all down Yunho’s front and he almost swallows his tongue at the sensation. “Mingi was supposed to give me your number?”

“About three weeks ago, yeah.” 

Yunho feels a muscle twitch in his cheek. “I’m going to kill him.”

“No you won’t.” Hongjoong punctuates the statement with a kiss. And another. And another until Yunho loses the narrative thread and rolls them to a new and interesting position with better leverage.

\----------------------

It doesn’t come up again until the week before Halloween, by which time the tally marks have progressed to double digits and Hongjoong has all but moved in. 

Hongjoong is sprawled along the couch with his legs propped in Yunho’s lap at the perfect angle for Yunho to balance his controller on Hongjoong’s knees. He’s polite enough to wait for the yeti on steroids to maim Yunho’s character on screen before he jiggles his legs to break Yunho out of the frustrated rage beginning to cloud his vision. “What are you going to dress up as for San’s party?”

“Dunno.” Yunho drops the controller to the coffee table and smooths his hands over the knob of Hongjoong’s bony-ass knees. “Clown maybe? I think Mingi has some white face paint left over from his vampire costume last year.”

Hongjoong shifts in his grip until he can maneuver himself to sit in the cradle of Yunho’s hips, hands gripping the hair at the back of his neck. It’s a good thing Mingi is out living it up with his partners at the bar or else they’d be in danger of getting pelted with god knows what kind of projectiles his roommate could get his hands on to try and make the, quote, ‘disgusting canoodling’ stop.

“We should go out and get something that matches.” 

Yunho grins. “What, like a couple outfit?”

Hongjoong bashfully thumbs over Yunho’s mouth. “Maybe.” Yunho catches Hongjoong’s hand to kiss every single one of his fingers and his palm until Hongjoong is trying to squirm away while making embarrassed and overwhelmed noises. “Yah!”

“I’d love to match with you. That's what boyfriends do, right?” Yunho coos, threading his fingers through the rips in Hongjoong’s jeans gaped open on his thighs. “I’m assuming you have some kinda idea if you’re bringing it up.”

Hongjoong shrugs one shoulder. “Not really. Nothing really concrete anyway.” He fiddles with the buttons of Yunho’s shirt. “What if we did something like, I don’t know, like a horror movie trope or something. You could be a werewolf.”

“And what would that make you?” Yunho pokes him in the side. “You gonna go as Bella Swan? Do I need to be your Jacob?”

Hongjoong’s face screws up in distaste. “Jacob falls in love with a literal baby, no thank you.” He scoots closer until his crotch is a distracting weight in Yunho’s lap. “I was thinking I could go as a cheerleader. All the classics have werewolves and cheerleaders, don’t they?”

Yunho gets stuck on picturing Kim Hongjoong in a mini skirt with matching crop top and only comes back to himself when he notices his boyfriend’s expression is less curious and more devious, twitching at the edges like he’s trying to keep from laughing.

“Yeah? The skirt do it for you?”

“Get out of my head,” Yunho whines. Hongjoong laughs until it goes high pitched and squeaky, clutching at Yunho’s head snorting into his hair. He pouts. “Stop being mean to me. You know what I think about your legs.”

“You’re so cute,” Hongjoong tells him. He kisses the very top of Yunho’s head, still giggling to himself. “My cute little puppy.”

“I’ll show you _little_ ,” Yunho growls, lifting Hongjoong from the couch and stomping his way to his bedroom where he’s got a stockpile of the good lube and half of Hongjoong’s wardrobe stuffed in his closet. Hongjoong laughs the entire way.  
  
  


\----------------------  
  
  


So Yunho finds a pair of last minute wolf ears on the discount rack, a set of latex claws to match, and paints his face sort of werewolf-ish if you squint. He lets Hongjoong snap a collar around his neck he suspects actually came from the pet store three blocks away, Hongjoong’s name and number imprinted on the reflective bone shaped tag adjusted to sit right at the base of Yunho’s throat. Hongjoong forces him into a plaid shirt two sizes too small he’d unearthed from a thrift store and distressed himself so it looks like it’s been through a transformation or two. He puts up with the paint and the itchy fabric and the ugly latex werewolf gloves because Hongjoong is parading around in a cheerleader outfit that looks as if it’s been pulled from the depths of a porn shoot — ass barely covered by the swishing material.

Hongjoong jokes about leading him around on a leash. Yunho thinks he may as well since he’s trailing after Hongjoong making the circuit around San’s house like he’s being led by the dick anyway.

Hongjoong shoves two bottles of beer in his hands and drops a filthy, lipgloss-sticky kiss to his mouth. “Go mingle, baby. It’s been a while since you’ve seen Wooyoung, hasn't it? I think I saw him in the middle of a dance circle in the foyer.”

“Mm,” Yunho hums agreement against him, swooping in for another kiss and a taste of the vodka redbull Hongjoong has been nursing for fifteen minutes now when his boyfriend tries to back away. “Find me when you wanna go home.”

Hongjoong tugs at his collar, a dark flush working its way over the bridge of his nose to match the slow blackening of his eyes. His hand lingers over the tinkling bone shaped ID tag. He licks his lips and rasps a low, “‘course.”

“Hyung?” Yunho questions at a near whisper.

Hongjoong blinks out of it and flushes darker, red spreading all the way down to the low cut vee of his cropped top. “Sorry. Right. Uh — I’m going to go find Seonghwa and make fun of him for a bit.” He bites his lip and Yunho’s imagination gets away from him at the glimpse of sharp teeth along the edge of Hongjoong’s mouth, fuck. “Find me if I don’t find you first.”

“You look like you’re going to have a stroke,” Wooyoung says casually when Yunho posts up behind the impromptu dance circle with both beers clutched to his cheeks. “All good?”

“Hongjoong is wearing a skirt,” Yunho whimpers. Wooyoung’s eyebrows rise as if that’s not enough explanation, so Yunho feels compelled to add, “It’s really fucking short.”

Wooyoung ugly laughs at him and steals one of the beers. “You’re so whipped it is actually goddamn sad. And disgusting. Sad-gusting?”

Yunho kicks at Wooyoung’s ankle just as he’s taking a deep pull and watches in satisfaction as beer spills all down Wooyoung’s ugly banana costume. “You’re not cool enough to make up words.”

“Screw you, at least I’m not walking around with San’s name on my neck,” Wooyoung pissily grumps. The beer is already staining the fluorescent yellow of Wooyoung’s costume and he’s whining about needing to find some club soda to wash it out. 

Yunho circles around his usual group, participates in a game of beer pong that barely qualifies as a game, loses the gloves to Somi in a shot contest, snaps his headband trying to break dance, and ends up lazily draped across Jongho and Yeosang’s laps waxing poetic about the shape of Hongjoong’s —

Jongho pinches his lips closed before he can get very far. “Yunho, hyung, I love you, but I really don’t want to know what Hongjoong’s dick looks like.”

“Probably like everyone else’s,” Yeosang says blandly. “Yunho just has a fixation.”

Yunho sighs, a little tipsy and missing his boyfriend. “You would too if you’d seen it.”

Hongjoong’s face appears above him, flushed and smiling and so pretty Yunho’s heart thumps double time. “Seen what?”

“Oh thank god, please get him away from us before I start gagging,” Jongho says and pushes at Yunho’s shoulders as if he needs the extra oomph to go stumbling into Hongjoong’s orbit. “He’s been crying about your dick for like ten minutes.”

“I haven’t been crying about it,” Yunho denies, winding his arms around Hongjoong’s waist just to feel the warmth of his skin and the hard jump of his muscles twitching with suppressed laughter. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Hongjoong smiles at him. He flicks the ID tag on Yunho’s neck. “You look like you’ve been having a good time. Ready to start heading home?”

“With you? Always,” Yunho simpers to the tune of Yeosang and Jongho’s simultaneous boos. 

Mingi texts him on the way back that it’s his night to host, so they end up in Hongjoong’s single bedroom apartment, which is good considering the instant the door shuts he’s got Hongjoong’s mouth on him--sucking at the edge of the collar and whining at the rough shove of Yunho’s leg between his knees, forcing his boyfriend to ride his thigh. Hongjoong detaches after a moment, lips slick with gloss and saliva and his skirt tented obscenely.

“We should— uh —” Hongjoong bites back a groan, fingers digging in harsh along Yunho’s shoulders. “We should get your makeup off before we do anything.”

“‘m gonna get _you_ off,” Yunho mumbles a little nonsensically, but apt, against the pulse in Hongjoong’s neck. It makes Hongjoong laugh all the way to the tiny ensuite bathroom so he chalks it up as a win.

Things go a little pear shaped trying to get clean.

“You don’t want me to take off the collar?” Yunho blinks down at Hongjoong’s face going slowly purple as his boyfriend steadfastly tries to avoid eye contact. “ _Why_?”

“I just — I —” Hongjoong aggressively shoves a pack of face wipes into Yunho’s hands and says, “Nevermind, forget I said anything.”

Yunho gets as much of the makeup off as possible first, because this doesn’t seem like a conversation they need to have when he’s got grease paint teeth and fur painted on his cheeks. Hongjoong fiddles with the water temperature and is just about to go for his top when Yunho stops him.

Hongjoong looks at him, wide-eyed.

“I’ll make you a deal,” he starts. “We don’t have to talk about it if you really don’t want to and I’ll even leave the collar on, _if_ you put the skirt back on when we get out.”

Hongjoong’s breathing kicks up. “Yeah?”

Yunho nods. He decides he’s not going to question the way his mouth waters when Hongjoong’s cock visibly twitches beneath the fabric of his skirt, and compartmentalizes that feeling to revisit later. In about five minutes if he can get this fucking make up off in time. Hongjoong pants raggedly against his chest in the shower as Yunho fingers him open, all business and with very little regard to make it good, not yet anyway. 

“I just really like the feeling of — of ownership, I guess,” Hongjoong burbles honestly at a particularly hard thrust of Yunho’s fingers. “G— _od_!”

Yunho licks into the wet open seam of his mouth trying his best not to laugh. “That’s it? You just want to show me off? Let everyone know who I go home to?”

“Th-that’s not _all of it_.” Hongjoong sucks in a wounded breath and shivers hard. “Wanna — wanna call you my puppy and lead you around on a leash. Want you to beg me to touch you like a good boy.”

A little above his head but nothing Yunho wouldn’t be willing to try behind closed doors. Something twigs his memory and he has to ask, “Did you really buy this at the pet store?”

His boyfriend groans. “Can we please just focus on the fingering so we can finally get out and I can ride you for an hour?”

“Maybe not a _whole_ hour,” Yunho says to lighten the mood. “There is a thing called chafing.”

Hongjoong reaches back to turn the water off, laughing and stumbling a bit on weak knees. They manage to get him back into the skirt in record time and only tear the flimsy zipper a little bit getting it closed around the thickest part of Hongjoong's waist for easier access.

Yunho stops him with a hand on his chest when Hongjoong goes to lean over him for the lube and condoms in the nightstand. “Hey, you know I’m not going anywhere, right?”

“I mean,” Hongjoong pointedly glances down at Yunho’s naked body beneath him, cock drooling a sticky line of precum against his navel. “I would hope so?”

Smartass.

“I _meant_ , I’m not going to run screaming from the apartment or from _you_ just because you have something you want to try or a kink you think you can’t tell me about.” Yunho threads his hands up and over the tensing muscles in Hongjoong’s legs, over the skirt bunched up over his ass, and readjusts the material to cover the tip of his cock so that he’s hidden and the precum there beading at the tip soaks through. He swallows tight. “Seriously.”

Hongjoong gapes at him, flushed and gorgeous breathing a tad erratically as tears well up in the corners of his eyes. “What if I was into some depraved shit like scat or something.”

“Never said I’d actively participate, just that I wouldn’t run screaming,” Yunho amends. “Are you?”

“No.” Hongjoong deflates and traces the metal bone tag with the edge of a nail before ripping open one of the silver condom packets and rolling it over the length of Yunho’s dick. “Just the—just the pup thing.”

“The collar’s not so bad,” Yunho tries while also trying not to cum from Hongjoong’s tight heat enveloping him in one sudden glorious slide. “F—shit, hold on, I need a second.”

Hongjoong’s fingers lock over the edge of the collar. “Good boys don’t tell me what to do,” he says threateningly, but his eyes are wide and openly worried, a question of _is this okay are you alright_ clearly caught up in the back of his throat. 

Yunho just closes his eyes and reassures him with an aching, “I’ll be good.”

That’s as far as Hongjoong takes it. Yunho doesn’t know if it’s because he’s still too shy to act on his impulses or because this is so new — he doesn't know the extent of Hongjoong's sexual history so this could be the first time he's ever admitted to wanting this out loud. Perhaps it’s because the little gift of submission sends Hongjoong tumbling over headfirst into his orgasm like he’s been caught off guard, sobbing and twitching against Yunho’s chest as he makes a mess of the skirt. Yunho coos over him, kisses the tears trying to drip off the point of Hongjoong's chin and waits for the okay to chase his own release even if it means jerking off with Hongjoong's fruity lube in the bathroom.

“Sorry, fuck, I can’t —” Hongjoong winces shifting up and off of his lap. “You alright with just fucking my thighs?”

He hopes he says something cool and suave and not, “Please, oh my god, I’ve wanted to do that for ages,” but this is real life and mostly Yunho’s mouth is a continual embarrassment he has to fight on a daily basis. He has yet to win.

Smug, Hongjoong rewards him with a deep kiss and a scrape of his nails through Yunho’s hair in the way he likes at the end of a hard day. “Hold that thought while I get the leash.”

Yunho freezes. “You have a _leash?_ ”

Hongjoong just laughs. “Hey, at least I’m not trying to force you into a fursuit.”

“Can you even imagine?” He kicks a foot out a little petulantly. “Hurry up, you’re starting to give me blue balls.”

The collar wins a prominent place on Yunho’s nightstand. Mingi teases him about it, but it’s worth it when he can catch Hongjoong’s eye from across any given room and flash the little bone-shaped ID from the side of a pocket and know he’s going to get ridden into oblivion as a reward for being such a _good boy_.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> psa don't actually buy your collars from the pet store unless your s/o or partner specifically request it lmao


End file.
